Specific compound series monitored include aminimide and vinyl halide- and vinylidene halide-containing compounds. In the first instance, the compounds are of a relatively new structural class whose biologic activities prior to and after metabolism remain to be determined. In the latter instances, it remains to be determined what structures attached to the stated functional groups result in retention of biologic hazard, perhaps as known for vinyl chloride. The biologic hazards of methanol were reviewed including its context in the many proposed uses in the future. Participation on the IMOS (Inadvertent Modification of the Stratosphere) Task Force of the Council on Environmental Quality and the Federal Council for Science and Technology, and one of its subcommittees resulted in a report entitled, "Fluorocarbons and the Environment" and in a proposal for short- and long-term research on the biologic and climatic effects of potential ozone reduction in the stratosphere.